Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories
by Tommy4552
Summary: These stories take place after the Stars arc. Hope you enjoy them!
1. Return of the Queen! PTTA! P1

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Chapter 1

Return of the Queen! Prepare to transform again! Part 1

Usagi and the others are at Crown….

"Usagi slow down or you will get a headache!" warned Ami as Usagi quickly slurped down her milkshake. "But… it's…. so… good… **slurp**" said Usagi, still drinking. "Usagi one day your going to not take advice and it will…" started Rei, then Usagi screamed out of her freezing pain. "So.. cold…" said Usagi. "See what I mean…" said Rei sighing. "So have you and Mamoru decided on a date for the wedding?" asked Mako. "Well… were thinking sometime in the summer after graduation," said Usagi. "Who would have guessed that Usagi would marry before us?" said Minako. Everyone sighed in dissatisfaction (except Ami) that they didn't have anyone……..

We now see Professor Tomoe in his new, much smaller (and less dangerous), lab……

"**Sigh**", went Professor Tomoe, connecting some wires. "Ever since that lady came and took Hotaru, things have been very… lonely.." said the Professor. He took more wires and plugged them into his newly built Identification Machine. "This machine prototype might help police everywhere to track down criminals," said the Professor in satisfaction. "First we will test who has touched this piece of glass," and he slid a broken piece of glass (which appeared to be once part of a spherical object) into the machine. He punched in commands into the computer and pressed enter. Nothing. He double checked the commands to see what had gone wrong and realized that he punched in a wrong number. He tried and tried to get it off the screen, but it just wouldn't let him get rid of it. Suddenly, electricity went through the wire (actually all around the wire) and into the machine. It glowed so bright that he couldn't even look at it. Then the machine burst into pieces. "I wonder what…," started the Professor, but was startled by a dark figure where the machine had been. "Sailor Moon… where are you…" said the mysterious figure with a gleam in its eye.

The next day at the High School…

Usagi is asleep, while Ami is listening carefully to what the teacher has to say, and then rings the bell. "Usagi you really need to control when you sleep," said Ami as she and Usagi walked down the hall. "Well I was almost up all night because I couldn't sleep," said Usagi. "You know what they say Usagi, 'Early to bed, early to rise, said the bird to the worm'," said Minako as she came up. "Don't you mean 'The early bird catches the worm'?" said Ami. Minako wondered in confusion as they walked out of the building. Mako was waiting at a picnic table for them with a basket. "Now this is a subject I can stay awake on!" said Usagi as she and the others sat down. "I hope you enjoy it everyone," said Mako. "Of course we will you cooking is the best!" said Minako. Suddenly, a scream came from yard. The group looked in the direction of the scream and then a student ran past them yelling, "A crazy man has got my friend! Someone help!". "An enemy?!" said Mako. "Anyways lets go everyone!" said Ami. "Mercury Crystal Power…" "Jupiter Crystal Power…" "Venus Crystal Power…" "Moon Eternal…" and then they all shouted "Make-up!" and transformed.


	2. Return of the Queen! PTTA! P2

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Chapter 2

Return of the Queen! Prepare to Transform again! Part 2

All of them scurried to where they had heard the scream. At their arrival they saw a man with a pair of goggles on, a weird looking helmet, and his hands were glowing purple. He was just about to grab the girl, who was the student's friend. "Hold it right there!" said Sailor Moon. The man looked at the girls with his goggles gleaming in the sunlight. "For love and for justice, the pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits.. Sailor Moon!" "Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "Sailor Venus!" "And in the name of the moon… "We will punish you!" they said together. The man just stared at them for a moment and laughed. He then grabed the girl and she screamed in pain as he drained energy from her. "Hurry before he drains all of her energy!" cried Mercury. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" screamed Jupiter and hit the man off the girl. He got to his feet and glared at them. Mercury was using her computer and came across something. "The helmet! That is his weak point!" she said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" said Venus and annihilated the helmet. His goggles still gleamed and he just laughed at them. "He! He! He should have been destroyed!" cried Mercury in surprise. "Fools!" said the man in a warped voice.

A cold chill ran down Sailor Moon's spine. She had heard the voice before, in fact both of them. The man then took off his goggles and stared at them with purple filled eyes. "Professor Tomoe!?" said Jupiter. "So that is what this pathetic human is called. Smart yet very clumsy to his inventions. I sense he was once a better at scientific experiments." Said the Professor to himself. "Who are you!?" demanded Mercury. "Who am I?" cried the Professor and then just laughed at him. "Enough! Beryl…" said Sailor Moon. "Beryl!?" cried the girls in shock. "So you have figured it out Sailor Moon! Well too late for you anyways! I sense that you're powerless!" said Beryl.

She was only partially right. Sailor Moon had forgotten that in her fight with Galaxia that her tier was destroyed. Sailor Moon didn't know how to fight in her state. "This time I won't fail!" and the possessed Professor lunged at Sailor Moon. A red rose then struck at Tomoe and he stopped in his tracks "Trying to hurt a girl who has no way to defend herself is unforgivable! I, Tuxedo Mask, will not allow that!" said he. Usagi was very grateful to see him, but before she could say anything Tomoe lunged at him. "This time you will be mine Edymion!" cried Beryl. "Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon. "Quickly Sailor Moon. Purify him!" said Tuxedo Mask. Tho she wished she could help him, she had no tier. She knew without it she couldn't purify him. Suddenly, something fell from the sky, right into Sailor Moon's hand. It was her tier! Tuxedo Mask pushed Tomoe away and then said, "Now! Sailor Moon!" "Yes!" she said.

She raised her tier high and put it into the other part of the powered up tier. Its pole went down (not all the way of course, for she didn't have enough power yet) and struck her pose. "Silver Moon!" she said and feathers flew past her. "Crystal Power Kiss!" she said and a beaming gold light came out of the tier and struck Tomoe. "Beau-Beautiful!" he cried and the feathers went past him and the purple from his hands and eyes were gone. "Good job, Sailor Moon" said Tuxedo Mask walking up to them. "But where did you get your tier?" said Minako. Sailor Moon looked up at the sky wondering. Then in a moments notice a gleam was there and something was falling towards her. A kitty cat ball hit her head with a 13 year old girl riding on it. The ball and the girl hit the ground and the girl stepping off the ball was no other than Chibi-Usa.

(Well that's the end of the first story! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for Beryl being a bit out of character. If you have seen Stars arc then you know that the feather thing is in it so I didn't make that up. I just make the story not the stuff XD. But there may be a new senshi in the next chapter..)


	3. Awaken new Senshi! ROTDP! P1

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Chapter 3

New Senshi Awakens! Revenge of the Death Phantom! Part 1

In the 30th century we see the desolate planet of Nemesis. All that is left on the planet is the ruins of the Dark Moon Clan. Suddenly, from the ground, green crystal flies everywhere and out of it there is a hand. The lady emerges from the green crystal in the shadows and sees nothing on her home planet. "Sailor Moon… you shall pay for the trouble you have brought me…" said the mysterious lady, standing on the cold planet….

Now in the 20th century we see it raining at the Tskuino resident….

"So why did you come back Chibi-Usa?" asked Ami. The 6 girls were sitting in Usagi's room, along with Luna and Atremis, and Professor Tomoe slouched on the floor. They were waiting for the arrival of Haruka and Michiru to take him back to his house. "Well my mom didn't necessarily say what she wanted me to come back for. Just to bring Usagi her tier and to give her this note," said Chibi-Usa and handed Usagi a note. She read out loud,

"Dear Usagi,

Though you could use this. This is from The Light of Hope (who gave it to me a few days ago) and hopes it will come in handy. Please take care of Chibi-Usa while she is with you. Take care of the tier for I would like to see it again!

Sincerely,

Neo Queen Serenity"

"Not much of a letter, but just like Usagi," said Rei. Haruka and Michiru pulled up to the door and rung the bell. They carried the Professor down the stairs and into Haruka's car. They started driving in the rain to his house. "Do you think she is a threat?" said Michiru. "Hardly.." said Haruka. "Of course we will overcome anything, right?" said Michiru, grabbing Haruka's arm. "As long as were together…" said Haruka. They pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car. There was a crash inside the house. They got out of the car and pulled out their pens. Then the door bust down and out rushed Beryl with a bag. "Uranus.." started Haruka, but Beryl didn't even bother to try to hurt them. She just rushed past the two disappeared into portal. They both stood there in the rain.


	4. Awaken new Senshi! ROTDP! P2

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Chapter 4

New Senshi Awakens! Revenge of the Death Phantom! Part 2

We see Queen Beryl at D Point, North Poll. Where her hideout should be there is nothing but snow. She looks at it with disappointment and dissatisfaction. All that she had accomplished was now gone. She had little energy to do anything, but just enough to blast dark energy up from the ground. She went into the hole, which lead to a cave. There she unloaded her bag, which had some of Professor Tomoe's inventions in it.

The next day at the high school….

"Class was very interesting today, wasn't it Usagi?" said Ami. "Umm yea, but I didn't understand half of what he was saying," said Usagi. Mako and Chibi-Usa are waiting at a picnic table for them. They all sit down and then Minako rushes up and says "Everyone! Did you see the cute guys passing by?! Did you?! Did you!?" "Really, is that all you think about Minako?" said Mako. "Chibi-Usa what are you doing here?" asked Minako, ignoring Mako. "I decided to have lunch with you guys" she said. She was dressed in a pink mini skirt, with a blue bow, with her broach in the middle. She had pink shoes with her pink hair odango reaching down to them. The same thing she had came in. "Well everyone lets eat!" said Mako. Just then there was a twinkling in the sky.

In the sky was no object. It was a person. A black haired woman with a dark crescent on her head was shooting down head first from the sky. She wore a black mini skirt with a black bow, along with black high heels. Basically your human solar panel. As she cam down from the sky you could see the friction moving across her body, which cause the tip of the skirt and hair to catch on fire. Her hair was long and flowing, yet had no particular style. As she approached the ground she changed position from head first to feet first in a slanted style. She was like a fiery star coming down towards the earth. She slammed into the sidewalk on the courtyard of the high school. She stood at the end of the streaks she left on the sidewalk. She glared at Usagi with hate flaming in her eyes.

"Neo-Queen Serenity! Prepare to die!" she screamed and a black tier with three kind of curved claws on appeared in her hand. Usagi had no time to react. She was already right at her face. "Dead Scream!" cried Sailor Pluto and struck the lady up against the wall. "My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space, the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto." She said. "Pluto…" said the lady angrily. "This time I won't let you off so easy!" she said and got out of the hole in wall. "Who are you?!" said Usagi. "Hehe… My guardian deity is a planet desolate to the solar system, the soldier of retribution, Sailor Nemesis." Said Nemesis coldly in satisfaction. "Another senshi?!" said Ami in surprise. "Well she _used_ to be," said Pluto.

"At any rate," said Ami, "lets transform." "Yes!" they all said. " "Mercury Crystal Power.." "Jupiter Crystal Power.." "Venus Crystal Power.." "Moon Crisis Power…" "Moon Eternal Power…" "Make-up!" they shouted and transformed. "It appears I am out numbered today," said Nemesis. She rose her three clawed tear and little dark energy bolts shot out of it a formed a ball. She then shot the ball and it formed a monster. "Until next time my fellow soldiers!" and with that Nemesis disappeared with dark electricity surrounding her. "She got away!" said Mako. "Focus on the monster! I will explain later!" said Pluto. The monster was not a unique one. It was just a black energy girl with a crystal black moon crescent on her head. Its body glowed dark energy kind of like Nemesis' electricity. The monster went for Usagi first hand. She had no time to get the tier out and try to stop it. Right before the monster slashed her, a red rose struck its crescent and it stopped in its tracks. "Attacking a..," started Tuxedo Mask, but the monster shattered like glass before he could finish. What dropped to the ground was a crystal black crescent. Chibi Moon picked this up and kept it.

Later at Haruka and Michiru's house…

"So who is this Sailor Nemesis?" asked Usagi. "She used to be a senshi like us. That is until the war between the Nemesis and Earth. As Nemesis went through the time space door today I saw the future of what had happened. The Death Phantom had filled her with dark energy, much like with Chibi-Usa. He then crystallized her for revenge if things should turn to worse for the Dark Moon Clan. Thus why now she has come. The crystal has broken and she wants to kill the Princess." Said Setsuna. "What are we to do now? One enemy is bad enough, but now two?" said Rei, who had overhead walking thorough the doorway. "What we should do now is wait for her to come back. Then once she is in our sight, Sailor Moon will purify her." Said Setsuna.

We now see Queen Beryl trying to stay warm at D Point, North Poll….

"Curse you Sailor Moon…" she said to herself. "Curse you… you made me lose everything…" "Would you like to regain your glory?" said a voice standing above the hole of the cave. "Who's there!?" Beryl demanded. "With my dark energy and your energy collecting skills, we will destroy the one who represents the moon." Said Nemesis, putting her hand out for Beryl. Beryl smiled evilly and grabbed Nemesis' hand.

(Hope you enjoyed it! The deity phrase is from the Stars arc and the deity phrase for Nemesis I made up, but I really just put in words in between the words for the phrase. Sailor Nemesis is a character that I made and introduced and I am sorry if anyone else has put her in their stories and if so you can tell the difference in character so that proves I didn't copy her. If not then please do not use her for your own stories. Thank you.)


	5. Target is Energy! BANT! P1

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Sailor Moon Afterwards Stories

Chapter 5

Target is Energy! Beryl and Nemesis' Tactics! Part 1

We see the newly built hideaway for Beryl and Nemesis at D Point North Poll. It was like the one Prince Diamond had in 20th century Tokyo and in fact was made the same way. It was mainly just a dark purple crystal in the middle with two taller, but skinnier, crystals. Above the sky of the palace was a swirling storm of purple lighting and inside the palace Beryl and Nemesis were plotting…

"So what is your idea for gather the energy necessary to destroy Sailor Moon?" asked Nemesis. "It's quite simple really," said Beryl. "All we have to do is pry into what humans like and exploit it. Thus with that we will take their energy and then use it however we please." "Well sounds simple enough," said Nemesis, "but it better be quick." "Just go find out what they like and I will set up the process," said Beryl.

We now see Usagi and the others at Crown….

"So all we should do is wait now, right?" said Mako. "According to Setsuna," replied Ami. "Sitting here and doing nothing doesn't sound good," said Usagi. "We should be trying to find their hideaway." "Plus they know our identities…. I think." Added Rei. "Well at any rate we should relax while we wait," said Minako, and then slurped her soda. Just then a lady in a slimming black dress with her hair up in a bun, along with black high heels and glasses with black trim around them. She sat down at the table and a waiter took her order. "I've never seen her before," said Rei. "Then again you can't know everyone," said Rei. "Maybe she is tourist and she just happened to be by the Crown," said Ami. As they were discussing the lady she walked up to them and said, "Excuse me. I'm doing a survey on what teenagers are interested in. Can you tell me what you ladies like?" Usagi immediately started talking about bunnies and the moon and Mamoru. After she was done she looked at Ami. She said she like computers and studying. "What a dull bunch so far…" thought the lady. Rei said she liked physic things, Mako said she liked cooking, Minako said stuffed animals, and Chibi-Usa said unicorns. "Well… thank you!" and the lady walked out of the crown. "How impudent!" she said to herself. "Not a tiny piece that will attract a lot of energy!" She then saw two guys walking down the street. She then had an idea. "Of course! Use their pathetic uncontrollable hormones against them! Soon we will have enough energy to destroy the pathetic queen!" said Nemesis.

Later that day they all were walking when suddenly they saw and enormous group of girls huddled around an amusement park….

"Step right up ladies! Pick a man and kiss him at no cost! Your joy is our payment! Admire! Gock! Kiss!" screamed Nemesis, in her civilian disguise. "And surrender you energy…" mumbled Beryl. Nemesis turned around to Beryl and said "If have to be perky and attract customers so do you!" "Well I prepared the tent…" said Beryl. "Well.." started Nemesis coldly, "why don't you collect the energy we have so far.." "Fine.." and Beryl walked off. When Nemesis she saw Usagi and the others getting inline for the tent. "Did you see that guy!" said Minako to Rei. "Forget about that one! Look at that one!" said Rei pointing at a guy passing by. Just then a hand laid down on Usagi's shoulder and there stood Setsuna. "There is an evil presence coming from that tent," she said. Just then Rei realized it too. "Let's all go into the tent," said Setsuna, "and see what is going on." Everyone (besides Usagi) had gotten over there obsession with the guys and were now ready to fight if necessary. They made their way up to the booth and Nemesis was overjoyed with their arrival. "Right this way.." she said and the seven ladies and went into the tent.


End file.
